Jump
by Theblackbird123
Summary: You expect her slap, but it still surprises you the force it carries, making you stagger. What you don't expect are her parting words, laced with so much venom and certainty you can't help but shiver: "If I see you or your cursed family ever again, I will end you."


**Jump**

Shock floods your entire being. He did it. He actually _did it_. Dek- _Izuku_ went and jumped off the roof, just as you said he should. You were walking through the school grounds towards the exit with your so-called friends – not that they really are, and you wonder why you keep them around – when a shouted "DON'T" made you turn around. You looked to the person who shouted – a teacher, you later realize – and noticed his distraught face, before following his gaze upwards. The green mop you spotted on top of the building froze your blood in your veins. An eternity after the shout – which now that you think back on it, couldn't have been longer than a second – you saw the person that hair belonged to take a step forward, taking a plunge towards the abyss. You watched _him_ fall in slow motion towards his death, your body completely still, _useless_, while _his_ crashed into the ground, pulverizing every bone in _his_ skinny body and cutting short your _first friend's life._

The next while is a blur for you. You stand there, unmoving, with your gaze pinned on _his_ body, even when everyone else runs towards it, the frantic shouts of different people screaming, shouting for _someone to call an ambulance_ going right through you, your brain still trying to understand what just happened. You stand there, unmoving, when the paramedics get to the school, rushing in a futile attempt to save a life that's already gone. _You stand there, unmoving, _when auntie Inko runs right past by you towards _his_ body, and a heartbreaking cry comes out of her lips as soon as she sees the body of her only son.

A hand on your shoulder startles you. You turn around, and a police officer is waiting in front of you, a notepad and pen in hand, ready to take your testimony. You start talking and you have no way to stop the river of words that come out of your mouth, not when the officer asks about possible reasons of the suicide, not when auntie Inko approaches, not even when the accursed words you told _him_ fall of your mouth and the sorrowful frown on your auntie's face morphs into disbelief and then such an intense _hatred_ you wonder how haven't you fallen dead already. You expect her slap, but it still surprises you the force it carries, making you stagger. What you don't expect are her parting words, laced with so much _venom_ and_ certainty _you can't help but shiver: "If I see you or your cursed family ever again, I_ will _kill you."

Your parents chew you up as soon as they get wind of the event. Again, you expect this, but it still hurts to hear the anger and, most of all, _disappointment_ in their voices. Then they drop the bombshell. _Auntie Inko didn't press charges_. You should be relieved. After all you wouldn't have to serve time. Instead you only feel despair. You _know_ you must be punished. You just made someone _kill_ themselves and, by all intents and purposes, it's as if you had killed _him_ yourself. Those dark thoughts follow you to bed, and you get a restless sleep, if barely.

The next morning you discover firsthand what it means to be ostracized. The Aldera High rumor mill has worked its wonders, and everyone knows what you have done. You are completely ignored by everyone, including staff and your supposed friends, and you know it's only your quirk what's saving you from more aggressive behavior. This isolation continues throughout the year, giving you more time alone with your dark thoughts. Your behavior progressively changes, becoming quieter and more subdued. Still, you keep training, you need to get into UA and become a hero for _his memory_ if nothing else.

That last ray of hope that is a new start in a different high school disappears as soon as the response to your application letter arrives. It's short and to the point.

_Mr. Bakug__ō_

_In spite of your grades and abilities, is against faculty policies to accept applications from students with less than a perfect behavioral record, which you do not have, especially for the hero course. Please apply to other schools._

_Principal Nezu_

The next week of school is torture. You just want the pain and despair that has been growing in you through the year to end. The last day of the week you go up to the roof. Like a magnet, you're attracted to the spot from where _he _jumped. You climb the fence and land on the ledge of the roof. You look down. You ought to feel fear, anxiety or sadness. You don't feel anything like that. The only thing coursing through you is relief.

You jump.

* * *

**A/N: Got this idea from a picture in a discord server.**

**In other news, for those of you who follow The Gray Knight, there will be an update soon.**

**See ya**


End file.
